


Heat

by meats (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Isn't entirely Spamano, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire!Antonio, Werewolf!Lovino, just... thoughts of Antonio, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meats
Summary: He knew it was wrong; vampires and werewolves were naturally enemies.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I run a werewolf!Lovino ask blog and the fact anons had gotten a bit interested in his heat (and even wanted him to mate Antonio at that) made me want to write some smut with Lovi. Not exactly mating like people want, but it's something I guess.
> 
> This is really short, but I hope it's not ABSOLUTELY AWFUL. I wrote this pretty late and I'm still developing as a writer.

Lovino pulled himself up from his bed and ran his hands over his face. His eyes blinked away the rest of the sleepiness that remained from the “nap” he took, with that he turned to peek out at the window that showed that the day he didn’t mean to sleep entirely through had turned a deep, dark navy. He had done some work all the previous day, and the fatigue that had built on him became a tad bit unbearable, but it’s what the poor guy had to do to actually get the money to meet his housemate halfway. After all, he’s come to terms that he couldn’t just mooch off of the guy any longer. It was pretty shitty and unfair, he had to admit, though Antonio never really complained (at least openly) about it.

…Antonio.  
“Dio, that vampire is strange.” Lovino muttered as he let go of the pale curtains he previously had in his grasp from when he was peeking out. “Why does he…”

Protect him. Care about him. Touch him.  
The touches always drove Lovino mad. He knew it was wrong; vampires and werewolves were naturally enemies. Plus, the touches were just of the likes of hands or shoulders brushing, or a grip on the shoulders, or even a pat on the head. Still, such managed to make the smaller male crave more. Much, much more than just innocent, accidental, perhaps friendly exchanges like those. He wanted Antonio to grab ahold of his hips harshly but contrast that action by whispering sweet things in Spanish into his ear before kissing along the werewolf’s chin, all the way down to the neck before-

Lovino realized what’s up right when he started to pant upon thinking of such. Dammit, heat was coming on and he could basically feel his skin flushing. Everything felt so hot, and his boxers begun to feel nearly impossibly tight. He needed to take care of the quickly growing erection, and although he wanted more than just to masturbate, he wanted to mate, but as sad as it sounds, he only had his hand for company and his dirty fantasies each time his heat came around. It wasn’t as satisfying as he wished, but it was something at least.

Before he knew it, the male found himself lying back in bed but this time with his boxers kicked off and a hand reaching for his dick immediately. He tried to remind himself of the vampire’s sweet smell, one that grew so strong once he was close. Lovino’s hand slowly started to pump his erection, moaning out softly before realizing that Antonio usually was awake during night time. Shit, and he forgot to lock the goddamn door! He had to make this somewhat quick, knowing that Antonio usually dropped by after waking up completely to check to see if Lovino was doing okay. He did not want to be caught jerking off to thoughts of the other man.

…Or did he? Oh, Dio, would he be uncomfortable? Would he hate him? Would he just watch? Lovino shivered, picturing the eyes staring him down in lust as he touched himself. The werewolf groaned loudly, his hand moved faster and faster as he tried to put on a good show to please his imaginary voyeur. The male squirmed a tiny bit and moaned away, forgetting that at this point Antonio would most likely hear. That quickly became one of the least of his worries. He lost himself in his own world, and upon imagining the Spaniard hissing out a certain command in his native tongue, his back arched and he clasped a hand to his mouth to muffle the loud cry of the Spanish man’s name as he came.

After coming down from the afterglow, reality hit him. Antonio surely didn’t hear any of that, right? The knock on the door and the soft “Uh- Lovi?” told him otherwise. Fuck. Not only would he have to probably (angrily, perhaps even vaguely) explain the heat (that still remained, but could be ignored for the time being) to the bastard, he’d have to make up some shitty excuse as to why the last thing to leave his lips was a lust filled exclaim of Antonio’s name. He knew whatever he’d come up with wouldn’t be bought. It was fucking embarrassing, but what else could he do? He thought more into it as the door slowly creaked open due to him not responding. And Lovino was exposed. “Just fucking great,” he grunted.


End file.
